Same Old Love
"Same Old Love" by Selena Gomez is featured on Just Dance 2016.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1VTd06NjpO0 Appearance of the Dancers P2 The lead dancer is a woman with black hair, that is neck-length on one side of her head and ear-length on the other side, styled into a bob, and she wears a fuchsia dress with an orange crop top and orange pants that are open to the sides. She is barefoot. P1/P3 The backup dancers are similar in appearance. Both are men wearing individual black shirts with a pair of light black skinny jeans. They also wear long spandex suits that cover their heads and mouths. They are both barefoot. 00000000.png|P1 00000001.png|P2 00000002.png|P3 Background The routine take place in what seems to be a magical forest with fog and trees. The trees are dark brown but change to white at some points. The background color is completely white at beginning, but turns to purple, pink and light purple, at some points it changes to yellow, white and light brown or to blue and light blue. There's a wall filled with light black metal leafs and roots, and in the middle area, there's a circle also with metal leaves, but in a darker shade of black. At the chorus, some lines in the background glow. At a point, the black metal leafs disappear and the background's color is a mix of purple, white, blue and pink, the leafs appear later. Some metal leaves and white light dots appear in the floor too. The scenery is generally zoomed inward and tilted upward. Gold Moves 'Classic' There are 3 Gold Moves 'for each coach in this routine: '''Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2): '''Throw your arms out. '''Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P1 and P3): '''Put your left arm down and lift your right arm. '''Gold Move 3 (All): '''P1 and P3, put your hands down. P2, put your hands together. ytgrfedw.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2) yjytrged.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P1 and P3) same old love gm5.png|Gold Move 3 SOL GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2) ''in-game SOL GM2.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P1 and P3) in-game SOL gold move.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game '''Mashup There are 4 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Move 1 and 2: Slowly place your hands in front of you. (Love You Like A Love Song) Gold Move 3: Slowly make a semi-circle with both of your arms. (Umbrella) Gold Move 4: Make a counterclockwise circle and make a diamond. This is the final move of the routine. (Diamonds) LYL gold move.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (Love You Like A Love Song) Umbrella GM.png|Gold Move 3 (Umbrella) Diamonds_gm3.png|Gold Move 4 (Diamonds) Mashup Same Old Love has a Mashup that can be played though Just Dance Unlimited starting in February 2016. The Mashup does not have a particular theme. Dancers (No repeats) GM indicates a gold move. *''Roar'' *''Diamonds'' GM4 *''Miss Understood'' *''Boom Clap'' *''Love You Like A Love Song'' GM1 GM2 *''Umbrella'' GM3 Dance Quests * Ying Yang Trivia *This is the third song by Selena Gomez in the main series after Love You Like A Love Song and Hit The Lights, but this is the first song to feature her without The Scene. **However, this is her tenth appearance in the entire franchise. *Released on September 9, 2015, this is the second most recently released song to be featured on Just Dance 2016, after Chiwawa (September 29). *This song was leaked along with Teacher, This Is How We Do and You're The One That I Want.http://www.archambault.ca/wiiu-just-dance-2016-ACH003714548-fr-pr *This song's preview was the first to be blocked due to external copyright issues.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1VTd06NjpO0 **However, it was unblocked on the same day. **At the time, the song was blocked worldwide, meaning it couldn't be used in any videos without permission. It is no longer blocked worldwide, allowing the song to be used in videos. *Charli XCX did some vocals for this song, but she is not credited. **If she had been credited, this would be her fourth song in the series, after I Love It, Boom Clap ''and ''Fancy. ***It would also have been the third song by Charli where she is credited as a featured artist, after I Love It and Fancy. *This is the only song on Just Dance 2016 to not yet be available on Just Dance Now. However, this song was found on the Just Dance Now files for a short period of time. *The word "cause" appears as "cuz" in the lyrics. This is the same case with Cool for the Summer. *The backup dancers do not wear gloves. Instead, part of their hands are unpainted, as evidenced by the behind the scenes images. *In a promotional image for Just Dance Now on iTunes, the song's name is present on the image, although the song is not actually released in the service.https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/just-dance-now/id833517462?mt=8 **However, the song title is not present in the Google Play version of the same image.https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.ubisoft.dance.JustDance Gallery Stargate.png|''Same Old Love'' SOL Menu.gif|''Same Old Love'' in the menu juyhtgre.png|Gameplay 1 SOL.png|Gameplay 2 Stargate cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 2016'' cover 302.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2016/Now Only4DaysLeft.jpeg|The dancers in the "Only 4 Days Left" photo. stargate bts.png|Behind the scenes Stargatebg.png|Background SameOldLoveMashupIcon.jpeg|Mashup icon Videos Selena_Gomez_-_Same_Old_Love Just Dance 2016 Same Old Love 5* Stars Just Dance Unlimited - Same Old Love Mashup References Site Navigation it:Same Old Love Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Julien Durand Category:Shirley Domoison Category:Yoni Jayl Category:Leaked Songs Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups